Sick
by My name's AC
Summary: Beckett e Lanie juntam-se todas as sextas-feiras para ver um novo episódio de Temptation Lane. Tinha que haver uma sexta-feira em que as coisas fossem diferentes.


Como se já não tivesse mais do que fazer do que a escrever para a minha história _If Only..._ tive mais uma ideia.

A história passa-se cinco meses após a Beckett ter sido baleada e é daquele tipo de género chamado 'fluffy'.

Esta história serve também para presentear uma colega e amiga minha, fã também de _Castle_, por isso estão aqui os direitos de autor pagos, Ana Raquel!

Eu sei que isto nunca vai acontecer na série, nem eu queria! Quero ter montes de temporadas de _Castle_ para ver...Mas achei que a ideia até tinha resultado bem...

Espero que gostem e espero reviews!

* * *

><p>Naquela noite fria e de neve, Kate Beckett está sentada no sofá, com as pernas chegadas ao peito, enroscada na manta polar azul clara e com uma caneca de café. Beckett muda para o canal generalista, eram quase nove da noite do quinto mês das suas férias, se calhar era a primeira vez na vida que gozava férias. Férias forçadas é certo, o Verão dera lugar ao Outono e o Outono ao Inverno e o mês de Dezembro ia nos seus dias iniciais. O gelo grosso cola-se na vidraça do apartamento, e todas as manhãs, Beckett picava-o do metal da janela.<p>

Diante tantos lenços amachucados em cima da mesa, ela procura um que ainda não estava usado. Os olhos dela estão vermelhos e lacrimejantes e o nariz tão vermelho e quase em ferida de tanto se assoar. Beckett, cada vez que tossia, sentia dores na barriga e na garganta arranhada e dorida porque tossir já fazia parte da vida dela desde os últimos quatro dias. Sentia-se cansada e molenga e o mínimo barulho despoletava uma série repetida de ecos na cabeça dela, o que em nada ajudava às dores de cabeça. Além disso, quanto mais se cobria, mais frio sentia, e aqueles arrepios eram horríveis, mesmo sabendo que estava a arder em febre. O _spot_ publicitário anunciava a telenovela que iria começar em minutos quando a campainha tocou.

-Hei rapariga, que é que te aconteceu? – Lanie comentou vendo o estado lastimável da amiga. - Como é que apanhaste gripe se pouco sais à rua?

-Sei lá! Sabes que os micróbios são coisas microscópicas, eles andam aí pelo ar! Só sei é que estou com uma… - Beckett larga um espirro que faz a outra mulher encostar-se à porta assustada por não contar com ele. - Estou com uma gripe horrível. Não te chegues muito para a minha beira.

-Olha que não sei! – Lanie disse já na sala, rindo. – Os rapazes estão a queixar-se que precisam de uns dias. Talvez eu possa pegar essa gripe ao Javier e ela vai pegá-la ao Ryan.

-Estás disposta a um sacrifício desses por ele…s?

Lanie apenas sorri, não havia dúvida, a mulher está apaixonada.

-E quando a si, senhorita?

-O quê?

-Não digas 'o quê?'! O Josh não está pela casa?

-Não.

-Ok. – Lanie e caminhou até à cafeteira. – Posso pegar um café?

-Lanie, - Beckett frisa e olha para ela. – já disse, faz como se estivesses em casa!

-Está bem! – Enquanto pegava numa caneca e se servia e foi perguntando. – Ele ficou a fazer outra vez o turno da noite?

-Não sei.

Lanie quase largou a caneca em espanto:

-Como assim não sabes? O que é que não me estás a contar? Não era suposto saberes do teu namorado?

-Disseste para eu me livrar de empecilhos e ser feliz!

-Como? – Lanie agarra na caneca outra vez e franze a sobrancelha.

-Não o vejo há três meses e meio atrás. Não costumo ter interesse em saber onde param os meus ex-namorados.

-Desculpa? – Lanie diz um pouco indignada. – Três meses e meio? Ex-namorado? Quando planeavas contar-me isso?

-Ele ainda não contou?

-Ele quem?

-Esquece!

-Oh não, Katherine Beckett, essa eu não vou esquecer! – Lanie senta-se no sofá perto da amiga. - Que tenhas acabado com o teu namorado e manter isso segredo, percebo, agora, fisgar um cara novo e eu não saber…?

-Olha, vai começar _Temptation Lane_! – Beckett esquiva-se e ao ver a amiga de sobrancelha arqueada diz. – Que foi? Não foi por isso que viste hoje?

-Eu não vou saber nadinha pois não?

-Não! – Beckett exclama quase sem se fazer ouvir.

-Diz-me só, há quanto tempo?

-Três meses e meio. - Lanie fica ainda mais atónita. Bem, ela largou um e tinha logo outro. Suspeito, de tão suspeito que era que já começava a construir teorias na cabeça como detective.

-E que tal ir ao médico por causa dessa gripe?

-Sh, sh! – A outra responde tapando-lhe a boca com a mão, mas nunca tirando os olhos da televisão. – Eu nunca gostei de médicos.

Lanie larga um riso imediato e depois Beckett ri com ela ao perceber a ironia das suas palavras.

Assim que o episódio acaba, Lanie veste o casaco e avisa:

-Amanhã se não estiveres melhor, chama-me.

-Não te preocupes, eu fico bem! Anda lá, - Ela levanta-se e segue atrás da amiga. – eu acompanho-te até à porta?

-Espera lá! – Lanie recua uns passos e olha fixamente para o objecto sob a mesa. – Como é que eu não vi isto antes? – Beckett ferrou o lábio inferior ao ver a médica legista a afastar os lenços. Fica a descoberto a capa de um livro. Nela vê-se a sombra de uma mulher empunhando uma arma à frente de um fundo alaranjado e umas letras grandes e amarelas no fundo dizendo HEAT RISES e no topo RICHARD CASTLE. – Ele esteve aqui?

-Foi. – A detective embrulhou-se nas próprias palavras antes de responder. – Passou só para entregar uma cópia do livro…

-Eu pensei que vocês não se viam desde…desde que foste baleada.

-Ele veio cá há algum tempo.

-Está bem. – Lanie diz conformando-se com o facto de que nada mais saberá. – Foi uma boa sexta-feira. Esperamos por ti lá na 12th.

-Já só faltam dois meses, dezoito dias e algumas horas.

-Ena pá, alguém está muito determinado a ir trabalhar.

-Sinto falta disso, mas também quero ficar em casa. Sabes, coisa boa de estar em casa: é Inverno, posso ficar na cama quase o dia todo.

-Enrolada com o seu novo namorado, não é?

Por apenas segundos, a detective perde-se nos seus pensamentos. Como ela adora os dias invernosos, de ficar com ele na cama, de se aconchegar nele, de namorarem até perderem a noção do tempo, e de como às vezes até chegam a adormecer outra vez.

-Eu não vou contar nada por agora, Lanie. – Beckett sorri tanto ao pensar no quanto ama o novo namorado e como o sentimento é recíproco e como não é capaz de aguentar mais sem contar à melhor amiga. – Para semana eu conto. Prometo!

-Pois, isso já deve estar a corroer-te por dentro! – Lanie caminha a passos largos para a porta. – Pois bem, tira bom proveito do que é teu que eu vou fazer o mesmo do que é meu!

Beckett vai outra vez para o sofá, deita-se e cobre-se. Sente os olhos pesados e decide fechá-los por um pouco. Ela nem ouviu a chave rodar na fechadura. Ela abre os olhos tremulamente quando um par de lábios tocam levemente na bochecha dela.

-Olá. – Ela diz de sorriso bobo na cara.

-Como estás?

-Bem melhor agora. – Ela senta-se e puxa-o pelo colarinho da camisa, buscando um beijo. – E tu?

-Eu acho que a gripe está a passar. Desculpa ter-te a pegado, mas eu não resisto a beijar-te…

-Ai é? – Ela entrelaça os braços à volta do pescoço dele.

-É mesmo. – Ele puxa-a para mais um beijo. – Estive a pensar.

-Hum, isso nunca é coisa boa!

-E que tal amanhã irmos a _Rockerfeller Center_?

-Já ganhaste a coragem necessária para aprenderes a patinar?

-Para quê coragem quando tenho uma professora excelente como tu? – Ele pega nela em braços e ela gargalha. – Para onde?

-Para o quarto por favor.

-Para o quarto então! Já te disse que a tua voz soa muito mais sexy quando estás doente?

-Sexy! Eu pareço que tenho uma mola a tapar-me o nariz! E ainda por cima estou sempre a...

Ela espirra uma vez.

-Saúde!

Ela espirra segunda vez.

-Saúde! – Ele repete.

Ela espirra terceira vez.

-Eu vou esperar que chegue o quinto espirro!

Ela espirra uma quarta e uma quinta vez, quase em simultâneo.

-Saúde!

-Porquê o quinto espirro?

-Cada vez que espirras, eles vêm aos grupos de cinco.

-Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso.

-Eu amo observar-te…especialmente quando dormes. – Ela cora e deixa-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Não sei o que teria feito não estivesses aqui. – Ela diz ao abraçá-lo.

-Eu vou estar aqui…Sempre…

* * *

><p>Acho que ficou bem óbvio quem é namorado da Beckett! Não sei mesmo que mais dizer a não ser pedir reviews...<p> 


End file.
